five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.8
Siemano! Pora na 8 cześć mojej historyjki. Mam nadzieję, że jak na razie podoba wam się jej cykl. No więc krótkie przypomnienie. Żart nie będzie przypomienia. Jeśli ktoś nie wie co się działo przedtem niech przeczyta. Sądząc po komentarzach jakie zostają warto. Nie przedłużając dłużej zaczynam. Link do poprzedniej częśći: cz.7 ________________________________________________________________ "Co może oznaczać FNaF's" 15:00am (aktywność:1) - Jutro noc 7. Co robimy? - Bob - Chyba musimy zdobyć do pudło - Jo - Ale nie wiemy nawet czy ten koleś mówił serio - Maria - Uuuu ktoś się tutaj boi pójść po nie - Ken - Posłuchaj. Nawet jeśli to prawda nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że to ja pójdę. - Ale koleś mówił, że to ty najbardziej się do tego nadajesz. - Facet jest dżentelmenem tylko wtedy gdy chce ochroniś swoje własne 4 litery. - Nie prawda. - Więc może to ty pójdziesz? Co ty na to Ken? W końcu nie wskazał określonej osoby. - Ja... ja... no nie. Po tej przegranej z Drago nawet ciebie nie moge ztrollować. - Spokojnie. Podsumujmy wszystkie za i przeciw - Jo - Za to czas - Bob - Piwnica bedzie pusta przez 35 minut. - Przeciw to niebezpieczeństwo. Może i będzie pusta, ale wejście jest po drugiej stronie budynku. Do tego trzeba będzie się prześlignąć obo Foxyiego, a on raczej biega szybciej od nas - Maria - Tak, ale przez większość czasu stoi za kurtyną - Ken - Ale... - Ej. Najpierw wypiszmy wszystkie przeciw. OK. Dobra mamy już niebezpieczeństwo dalej. - Niepewność. W końcu nie wiemy czy żeczywiście tam jest - Bob - Nie wiemy też czy zawarte w tym pudle informacje nam pomogą - Maria - Nie wiemy też co oznacza skrót FNaF's - Kenet - No chyba, że ktoś wie. - "F" to na pewno Freddy - Maria - A które? - Pierwsze bo jeśli drugie to brzmiało by Freddy's a to bez sensu jak dla mnie - Maria - Co do NaF's to nie mam pomysłu. - A jeśli "N" to Night noc, a "A" to atak. Przecierz atakują tylko w nocy. Freddy Night atak. - Zostawmy ten temat na póżniej. Są kolejne przeciwy? Na razie mamy: niebezpieczeństo i niepewność - nikt nie miał jednak pomysły na kolejny punkt - Dobra więc teraz za. - Wiedza, że bedzie tam pusto - Bob - Zawartość pudła może nam pomóc - Maria - Chęć wyjaśnienia tego wszystkiego co się tam dzieje - Jo - Posłuchajcie ja mam jeden powód, ale taki, że to zrobimy - Kenet - A minowicie jaki? - Jedno słowo: ciekawość. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy nie da nam to spokoju do końca życia. Wszyscy chcemy przeżyć i dowiedzieć się co jest nie tak z tą pizzerią, a to może być nasza jedyna szansa. Pozostali zaczęli się nad tym zastanawiać. - Masz rację - Maria - Serio? Możesz to powtórzyć? - Hmm... nie. - Czyli wszyscy się zgadzamy, że powinniśmy zdobyć to pudło - skinęli głowami na tak - Może zanim wyślemy kogoś po nie zastanówmy się co w nim jest. - Może jakieś tajne artykuły - Maria - Albo zdjęcia i adresy - Bob - A czy to ważne? Chcemy się dowiedzieć o co ho z tą pizzerią więc jeśli zawartość pudła nam pomoże to raczej nie ważne co w nim jest - Kenet. Przyjaciele popatrzyli się na niego - No co? - Zadziwiasz mnie - Maria - Więc ustalmy kto pójdzie - Jo - Jest ktoś chętny? Zapadła dłuższa chwila całkowitej ciszy. - Dobra ja pójdę - Maria - Oooo jaka ulga - Kenet - Jesteś pewna? Nie musisz tego robić ja moge iść - Jo - Jestem pewna. Koleś z telefonu miał rację ja mam największe sanse na przeżycie. Jestem najmniejsza i wygimnastykowana więc łatwiej mi się w razie czegoś ukryć. A jeśli się przygotujemy moje szanse na przeżycie wzrosną. - Mam w domu łoki-toki takie tylko do ucha. Możemy przeznie mówić ci o niebezpieczeństwach - Kenet - Mój ojciec na mnóstwo narzędzi. Może chcesz jakiś śróbokręt, młotek czy czoś - Jo - Ja moge ci dać mój ręcznik. - Dzięki? - Dam ci też aparat. Jak zobaczysz coś ciekawego a nie bedziesz mogła tego zabrać zrobisz foto - Ken - Weź też mój czarny plecak. Nie jest duży, ale nie jest też mały. Zawsze możesz coś do niego włoźyć i zabrać - Jo - Fajne pomysły - Maria - Zaraz, zaraz, a o której wyjdziesz? - Bob - Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że o 1:07 - Ken - Nie. Bob dobrze pyta. 7 po dopiero się otwiera więc pójdę o pierwszej albo wcześniej żeby nie tracić czasu. - Ubierz się też w czarny dress dla kaluflarzu i zepnij włosy - Jo - Kominiarke też mam założyć? - zapytała sarkastycznie Maria - Bez przesady. - Dobra to chyba ustaliliśmy wszystko. Chodzmy teraz spać, a i spotkajmy się o 20:00 u mnie. Dopniemy wszystko na ostatni guzik. - Dobra. W domu Maria zastanawiała się co podkusiło ją do wpakowania się w takie bagno. Przed oczami na każdym kroku widziała swoje notatki z informacjami o Animatronikach jakie udało się im zdobyć. Nie wiedziała, że jest jeden o którym nie wiedzą nic, a który porządnie ruszy do działania tej nocy. thumb|300px|It's meLink do następnje części: cz.9 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach